


Finding The Path Home

by GummyCarcharodon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idk bout the smut yet, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyCarcharodon/pseuds/GummyCarcharodon
Summary: Basically I decided to write my OC, Byrd an herbalist/healer of sorts, on this random journey and basically she falls flat on her face for the lovely Prince Sidon of Zoras Domain... or the other way around.Pfft I read LegendsofLink's wonderful works, Under a Haze and Use Me, and both have inspired this whole thing, crazy right?Anyways If I get a good enough response to this first chapter I'll do my best to continue! (This work isn't finished!)
Relationships: Prince Sidon/OC
Kudos: 3





	Finding The Path Home

A woman gently shifted against the hard bed she rested on, a frown on her freckled features as her mind was captured in the lands of troubled sleep. Her forearm rested against her belly, her hand gently cupped over her side where it ached quite terribly and would continue to ache long after she would have awoken. Dark hair was a mess, loose strands gently tickling her soft skin. 

She had been in an accident; attacked by the bloody monsters that gathered on the path to the Zoras Domain. The monsters made the journey rather dangerous for those woefully unprepared for it. She must not have known or was rather foolish…

Outside, pacing like a madman, was a rather tall specimen, colored an elegant red and adorned in the royal jewels and fabrics that gave him the title of "Prince". He walked the thin path before the infirmary relentlessly, putting off the work he was due for a while to await the lady's awakening. He was far more than worried for the little Hylian resting within the room, though he kept his cheery disposition at front to any passerby that greeted him.

He could see her sound form resting peacefully on the bed, through the arch that made the glassless window into the infirmary, and his topaz colored hues constantly glanced that way. A brief rush of adrenaline coursed through him as his gaze caught her thin form shift, hope flaring wildly in his chest and then falling all the same. A breath left him, discouraged, as he tore his gaze away to watch the path he paced.

"My Prince," a voice drew his attention upward, the Zora royal slowing his steps. A guard, who he knew was stationed at the kings throne room, stood before him. "Muzu has requested your audience, something of the income paperwork?" 

Sidon gave a smile at the question in her voice, giving a nod. "I'll be there shortly, tell the old Zora to keep his patience where he can see it, thank you." His own voice was rather cheery despite his worry for the little Hylian, full of kindness as it always was.

He watched the Guard leave and turned his amber gaze upon the sleeping Hylian. _Hylians are strong_ , He told himself hopefully; his last encounter with one made him believe it so. _She'll be okay I'm sure of it. I can check on her as soon as I return, besides, I'll only be gone a moment._

He told himself those words over and over returning his gaze to the beautiful domain with a heavy sigh as he walked after the guard.

~~~~~

Fresh tears gave a sharp sting at the corner of her eyes, chilled in the cool morning wind that flowed over the Zora lands. The small scrapes on delicate palms and down the length of her left shin are what brought said tears to fall, though tears had been shed most of the night. The ache made the woman suck in a shaky breath through her teeth, green hues shuttered in the stinging pain these fresh wounds brought as a humid breeze brushed against them. 

She had slipped as she climbed a small rise in the stone that had dotted the damp dirt path. The earth was still covered in dew from the night's travels and the wandering girl had her head within the greying clouds; An accident was bound to happen. 

Carefully, she would pick herself up, dust herself off, and continue onward toward her destination.

"Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could make this damned day _any_ worse." She would hiss the words under her shaking breath as she trudged along the dirt path worn into the grass. 

And, as any scene would go when this special saying was spoken, the sharp crack of thunder would rumble above her as if on queue. Evergreen hues would glare up at the sky as thick droplets of water would fall around her; disturbing the grass and the smoothly flowing river along the path she followed. Her frustrated expression would slowly vanish, changing into that of a deadpan look as she lifted a critical brow to the cloudy sky.

"Really?" That was all she said before a heavy breath would leave the woman's lungs. 

"Yes, yes it just," she would pause as if teary-eyed, resting her palm to her chest. "It just means so much to me that you're willing to ruin my day further, dearest Goddess." She spoke, her soft voice laced with the sharp poison of sarcasm, her words muttered and low.

Clear drops would splatter against her skin and clothing as she diligently walked along the dirt path, effectively soaking her form and chilling her to the bone. She would hug herself as she went on, a stubborn lass she was, and rubbed her arms to gather even the slightest bit of warmth. 

For a moment though, she would slow to stand still in the center of a small grassy clearing. From where she was, she could see where the path lined a small drop over the river below. She let her satchel fall to the ground to lift her palm up to the monochrome sky. Rain drops splashed against her skin and she closed her eyes as the deep, troubled, rumble of thunder sounded throughout the land. 

It was beautiful. 

Though it only lasted for a short moment as she was soon tugging the worn leather strap of her satchel over her shoulder and walking onward.

Carved through the sides of a beautiful luminous stone covered mountain was the trail that led to Zoras Domain. Byrd often found herself admiring the lampposts and historical carvings placed along the path; even going as far as to sketch one into the old art journal she kept with her. Their design was just gorgeous in her, and her mentors, opinion. The architecture was extravagant, daring and bold; it mirrored the ways of the very people living within its walls. The Zora.

Byrd took the job of a healer, an herbalist of sorts tasked with making elixirs and other medicinal concoctions, who was sent, by her master, to travel over all of Hyrule to learn, on her own, the ins and outs of the herbs of the lands. It was a spectacular occupation for the lass as she adored both travel and healing others. Her goal, in fact, was to open up her own herbal shop one day. She didn't exactly know where at the moment, she didn't really have a home to return to after everything, but she would find a place that felt like home to her and start there.

The gentle warble, which would have been rather loud if it weren't raining so harshly, of some odd creature off a distance away pulled the woman from her thoughts. Pretty hues glazed about the rocky scenery yet nothing out of the ordinary caught her eye. The thought of a monster jumping out of the bushes created a small pit of worry in her stomach that gently twisted itself up. 

She was undeniably terrible with any form of combat, she could barely lift a broadsword properly without struggle. She wasn't the violent sort anyways, she was soft toned, sweet, gentle, and kind though she did have her rough days. Today was a rough day.

The sound came again, much closer and thus far louder in her ears. A males shout of worry sounded from the river but she barely heard over the deafening hiss of the Lizalfos standing before her.

She watched with a dread in her chest as the amphibious reptile screeched her way, its eyes examining her form as it raised its staff to swing it at her. She flinched at the swift movement, her arms lifted above her head to defend herself, and slipped in the slick mud. 

Byrd fell into the grass with a gasp and she found herself scrambling backward, toward the small ledge that fell into the river. Much to her surprise though, the creature was now a few yards from her, angrily warbling at her as if cursing at her. Evergreen hues blinked in a mixture of confusion and shock as she carefully picked herself up. All that could run through her mind was, What in the Goddess just happened?

A Lizalfos was a rather jittery critter to face. It jumped away with each time she flinched, as if she were to attack it, yet always returned with that same angered warble. She posed no threat to it yet it continued to bully her; as if it could hit her with that flimsy staff it held in its three fingered hand. The same sound of its snakelike hiss met her pointed ears, yet this time it seemed as if it had an echo to it. A second Lizalfos had scrambled up the shallow incline, this one blue in color with vibrant stripes along its form.

This one was far less cautious than the other clad in a pretty green hue. This one near immediately raised its staff and swung it horizontally, leaving a strong breeze to blow into the grass; making the thin strands sway wildly as the rain fell upon them. The wooden staff slammed into her side, just under her ribs, and knocked her into the grass a few feet away. She landed on her side with a heavy huff and a pained groan, the pads of her fingers rested against the cool damp dirt and strands of soft grass. 

Her head rested against the slick stone of a small outcrop. She must have landed rather hard as she felt the immediate pain of a headache where the rock touched her skin, and a harsh ringing in her ears. She let her fingers dig into the smooth soil as she tried to get a grip, her face hovering over the green, as she felt those aching waves and the start of a bruise. She couldn't react as she spotted the Lizalfos running up to her crumpled form, and before she knew what was happening she found herself kicked away towards the ledge. 

Wide green eyes weren't focused as she found herself scrambling to grab a hold in the grassy stone. Little pebbles, being pulled up at her struggle, clattered against the rock, rolling with gravity as she desperately held on. But her weight proved too much for her to carry in the moment. 

The Lizalfos found she wasn't worth the worry anymore and had already begun to stalk off toward their respective camps.

The grass tickled har palms and fingers as she struggled, watching the monsters go, gasping at the effort it took and the throbbing at her side. The gentle breeze made her hair dance around her face but all she saw was the grass gently dancing with the wind. The small stone hold she could find finally broke under the stress and a breathless "no" left pink tinted lips as she found herself falling.

"I've got you, small one!" 

There was that voice again.

One moment the chilled water had swallowed her form up quickly, the current of the fast moving river pulling her deeper beneath the surface... and the next? 

The next, she was coughing up a small amount of water as her face and upper half broke the surface, gasping for breath. Strong arms held her close, one hand propped under her back and the other under her knees, to a form far larger than her own. She figured it was one of the Zora coming to her aid. Her mentor had told her about the beings that had occupied this region of Hyrule for a long time; The elegant aquatic creatures that lived in a beautifully crafted domain.

"I've got you now." Came the gentle murmur of the Zora as she felt her vision blur and dance as he steadied them in the water.

He must have noticed the way her head swayed back as he gave a gentle pat on her arm to try and wake her from her daze. "Come now, try to stay with me please, little one."

She could feel the rumble of those words in his chest as she rested her head against his form, her lungs heaving with those heavy breaths she took. She felt the Zora lean back a bit, as if leisurely floating on his back in the water on a warm sunny day, though, this was no sunny day, quite the opposite in fact. With one arm he held her and the other he used to pull them through the water and toward the riverbank.

She didn't remember much from there. Everything had gone dark the moment the Zora reached the land and pulled the both of them from the water. 

She did remember the voice, the calm yet serious voice that spoke a worried few questions, trying to wake the herbalist but by then she was already gone.

~~~~~

A dream woke her with a groggy start, her form lifting with a small jolt of which she regretted instantly as she slowly sat up the rest of the way. A quiet groan left her lips as she placed her palm against her side and held it there for a moment as she recovered from said dream.

Her dream was just awful. She was attacked by monsters; monsters she had no experience in defending herself against at all, not that she had any experience to begin with. She was helpless and unable to fight back. The pain she felt in that moment was so life-like, so real. It was as if she had woken up with the very injury she had received in the dream.

She awoke when she was thrown into the river. The gulp of chilled water swiftly entering her lungs, suffocating her… it was awful. 

She rested her face in her palm with a stifled breath, moving her hand to run her fingers through her messy hair. Fingertips glided across her freckled skin and paused where the cloth of a bandage was felt. Her brows furrowed, confused until a sharp ache underneath made her pull her hand away rather quickly. A wince replaced the frown rather quickly.

_My head…_

The very first thing she noticed, once back in the world, was how brisk the breeze was. She found herself hugging her arms, giving a gentle rub to regain heat. The second thing she noticed, was that her muscles were incredibly sore. Sore from her nightly journey, the journey she did remember, but how she gained this throbbing ache on her side and temple, she did not. 

She had never ached like this before, never this bad; she spent most of, if not all, her time within the safety of a medicinal shop, but even there she had her fair share of bumps and bruises. This was a different kind of ache, of which she knew not how to soothe. 

Her head was in a dense fog because of that dream and not the troubled clouds it had been in before, though both were equally discouraging. She couldn't seem to focus on much of her surroundings at all just yet, just the blur of blue and quite possibly the white noise of a waterfall somewhere nearby. 

The sound of a waterfall…. The very thought of it reminded her of the herbal shop she once lived within, warm memories drifting away with a chilled breeze that made her shiver. 

_When did it get so cold?_

Those chocolate strands of hers were messy and falling into her freckled face, loose from the tie that kept her thick hair up and out of her view. Her hair was… her hair was damp? Why? She pulled her hand away after having run her fingers through the waves, questions bumbling about her not yet current mind.

_Why is it damp?_

"Wh-what happened?" Her words were almost slurred as she felt her form sway upon lifting her gaze to her surroundings. 

Her jaw fell in astonishment, shock, and confusion all at once. She was sitting in a bed within what she was positive was the fantastical Zoras Domain. 

There was a reason she picked this place to travel to before all the others within the world. It was beautiful. Carved stairs curved in elegant design around the two platforms, graceful arches encircle the domain and hover around it, the beautiful statue of their dearest Champion Lady Mipha, whom of which her mentor had taught her about, dutifully standing guard over the lower level of the domain. This place had always amazed her in the tales she heard and the dreams she had, but to experience the Domain itself, with her own eyes, was a feeling to cherish.

She rose from the bed at once, nearly falling in the process, as her gaze held the view of the beautiful world outside. She winced at the sharp ache at her side, and the dull in her legs, but the delight and awe at the sight before her overpowered it completely. She only looked away to walk toward the arch.

Her palm pressed against the cool surface of the column and she gave a gentle push to beginn her short steps forward and under the doorway arch. She did her best casual walk considering the circumstances; she had no idea how she had gotten to where she was and if she were even allowed to leave. 

A guard, colored a silvery white and holding a spear of sorts, was standing a short ways from the archway. They glanced in her direction with a warm look that contradicted the icy hues they carried, but they said nothing as she stepped past. Byrd, feeling akward, gave a sheepish smile and a small wave as she left.

A giddy feeling drove the woman on, her stride stiff to accommodate the sore. She felt like she was sneaking about; that excited feeling just coursing thorough her veins. She let out a breath as she looked out at the view, her hand gently resting on the railing. Climbing down the stairs was rather difficult for the lass but she was successful; though it took her a long while. 

She let all the memories of her mentors stories of this place fill her head. She remembered how fond they were of the Princesses healing powers, how they always wanted their creations to have the same effect on customers. She was so lost in the past that she didnt realize the water covering her boots as she looked up at the statue of the beautiful Zora princess. She was lost in the Champions stone gaze.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, having just finished a rather vexing conversation with his fathers advisor, Sidon was returning to the infirmary. Thoughts of the little Hylian filled his already full mind as it came into his view. He let out a breath as he just about reached it, lifting his hand to rest against the column that made the doorway, gently leaning forward as he peered inside. Something sparked his interest.

"My Prince," The silvery guard, standing a short ways away, had started to speak…

"Yes?" He seemed antsy to check on the little Hylian and thus rather impatiently pushed into the room before the guard could finish.

It was empty. 

Oh how his heart sank when he noticed this; like a luminous stone falling into the depths of a river. The back of his neck prickled with unease as he stepped toward the bed she had once been resting in. _Where could she have gone? She didnt leave did she? Not while shes still injured, Goddess, I hope not. I wanted to make sure she was safe._

Amber colored hues blinked out of a somber daze as the guard finally gathered the courage to speak to the Prince once again. Their icy pools held a slightly concerned/worried expression as they took a few cautious steps toward the Zora Royal.

They made a gesture back toward the curved stairs they had seen the freckled lass use a short while ago. "My Prince, sh-"

The gesture seemed to have gone unoticed by Sidon; his gaze was on the empty bed.

The Prince turned toward the guard as if he had an epiphany, mentally smacking himself for not thinking of the guard before. They were in the perfect place to watch the infirmary. _Of course! They must have seen her walk past!_

Sidon approached them the instant the thought entered his mind, closing the distance between them before the guard could take another step. The guard, rather shaken now at the Princes speed, almost took and unsteady step back, holding onto their spear for comfort as the Prince looked at them with worried hues.

"Did you see a little Hylian pass through here? I must find her. She wasnt well when she arrived and I must find her." 

To the silvery guard, the Prince was nervous to find this "Little Hylian". He knew the Hylian might have been important to the Prince but if he had just let them speak… 

"She walked out a short while ago, my Prince. She might be touring the Domain." They finally answered.

Once he heard those words Sidon was walking under the doorway arch and making his way toward the railing. His amber gaze searched the lower floor of the domain until the small form of the Hylian he had been oh so worried for had been found. He could see those pretty green eyes from where he stood, her awestricken expression cast upward at his sisters elegant face. He couldnt help but feel a pang of pride at that.

Zora children laughed on the floor below, racing each other around Miphas statue. Sidon watched with a growing smile as one little girl bumped into the Hylian lass, nearly knocking the unsuspecting form over. He watched as her attention snapped away from his sisters stone face to the startled little one now sitting on the ground next to her. They Hylian looked as if she didnt know what to do for a short moment before bending in the slightest to speak with the little Zora. Barely a moment later and the Hylian had scooped the little girl up into her arms. He felt his heart swell as the Zora child let out a squeal of pure delight as the Hylian then spun the pair around with a graceful smile. 

"Ahh! See there she is! And not a scratch on her it seems." The Silvery guard had joined the Royals side, nearly startling the Royal Zora out of his flippers. "Looks as if shes getting along quite well with the others as well, hmm?"

"I- yes shes, she seems to be doing just fine." He spoke as a heavy breath of relief finally left his tall form. He glanced over at the shorter guard. "I apologize for my scattered behavior, shes just so small. I dont even know her and I cant help but worry for her safety."

The silvery guard gave the Zora a knowing look, "I understand the feeling, my Prince, children are much the same way…"

Sidon glanced over at the Silver guard, his expression calm almost amused, "Shes not a child." 

The guard returned his gaze to the lower level of the domain and after a moment of silence, watching the Little Hylian play about with the Zora children, they spoke, "Where did the two of you meet, if I may ask?"

Sidon gave a huff of a laugh at the words, lifting his hand to hold onto the back of his neck. "Well… we haven't met actually, not officially I mean. She was, hrm, well she was walking the path to the Domain… She was alone, I happened to be out for a swim… I knew there were monsters everywhere but she, she definitely did not…"

The guard gave his own huffy laugh. "I see, I see. Then I must say, shes lucky you happened to be _following_ her then, hmm?" 

The Zora Royal couldnt help but lift his palm to his face with an embarrased wince. "I sound like a creep, dont I?"

The guard let out a chuckle, "Oh definitely, your highness but most anyone would _mostly_ understand. You saved her life I'll assume?"

Sidon gave a nod as he watched the Little Hylian splash a zora child, before being splashed herself. It was an adorable scene really, endearing as well. The zora children usually stuck to themselves when visitors came to the domain, yet here they were happily splashing about with the Little Hylian. She was different than the rest he guessed.

"Hmm, Prince Sidon?" The guard spoke up after a moment and the Royal couldnt help but realize he was staring, nearly mesmerized by the scene below them. 

His amber gaze flickered toward the Silvery Zora next to him. "Yes?"

"Why do you think she came to the Domain?"

Sidon couldn't have possibly known the answer to that question, though he did let his mind wander. _What did she come here for? Sightseeing?_ That seemed like the most likely reason but he couldnt help but think himself wrong. Why, why, why? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the gentle nudge against his arm. Startled amber pools once again rested on the face of the Silvery Guard. "Maybe you should go find out, hmm?" He finally spoke; Sidon didnt catch the smirk on their maw as he turned his gaze back toward the lower floor of the Domain. His eyes glazed about the platform following the children running about yet the freckled Hylian was nowhere to be seen.

Gone again.


End file.
